A transaction account may include a checking account, a savings account, a rewards account, a credit account, a demand deposit account, and/or the like. A transaction account may be held by an individual at a financial institution. A transaction account may be accessible to an owner of the transaction account at a request by the owner (e.g., “on demand”). In addition, the transaction account may be available to other individuals, other than the owner of the account, as directed by the owner of the account.